Relaxing with Big-Sis Hanabi
by PR0F.GMK
Summary: After failing to prove he unlocked his Byakugan against Hanabi in front of his Father. Boruto takes some time to clear his head outside at night, only to find himself joined by his Aunt, who suggests a way for the two to relax, a way that probably shouldn't be suggested by her.


**Author's Note: Hanabi is fine in Boruto and best girl, couldn't help but feel the need to add my bucket into the unfortunately shallow pool of Boruto x Hanabi smut fics like the degenerate I am.  
**

* * *

"Well, this is great," Boruto mumbled as he laid on his back against the wooden platforms laid around the deck of the Hyuuga compound right outside his own private quarters. Wearing nothing but a plain white shirt, some black pj pants, and his signature bolt necklace. Hands tucked under his head to help him lean up slightly and look into the clear night sky, the shining moon out on display as he glimpsed some of the tranquil gardens right in front of him. It was a relaxing atmosphere, one that helped ease his mind of the hectic day that he had just had.

"So, was it just a dream?" Boruto asked himself, thinking back to the having some sort of vision of a tall grey looking man, telling him he was destined for greatness, while hinting it was all cause of his eye. And in his haste, he fully believed it, why not? For the past few weeks his eyes been acting all weird, seeing things he normally shouldn't, and he helped a lot of people from it.

But now, he wasn't so sure, at first, he thought it had something to do with the Byakugan, maybe his had activated, but mutated a bit? It was the best he could think of, which was why he was currently at the Hyuuga compound, to see if it did have something to do with the Byakugan.

Apparently, it didn't.

And so, in front of his Sister, Aunt, Grandfather, and most importantly, his Father, he failed.

"Probably thinks I'm a just all talk now," Boruto dejectedly stated as he rolled to his side, his thoughts now shifting from his mysterious eye to his Father. The second his father doubted his words that he had awoken his Byakugan, Boruto, in letting his emotions get the better of him, stood his ground, accusing him of not believing in him, thinking this was a chance to prove him wrong. And now, after giving his all against his Aunt Hanabi, he had nothing to show for.

"Someone's looking a bit down,"

The soft, warm, yet familiar teasing tone had Bourto turning his body towards the source of the voice, finding a smiling Hanabi looking down at him with a warm look, hand planted firmly on her hip as it pressed the fabric of her yellowish-tan/red kimono against her skin. Her obi belt tied right on her waist, pushing up her formed breast just enough to be a bit on display, but not outright distracting. Her kimono as a whole may have not have shown much, but what it did, and the confidence she held made those believe she had more than enough to be proud of underneath.

These thoughts, along with a couple of other, caused Boruto to turn his head back away from his Aunt, or rather _"Big-Sis"_ as she'd rather be called, didn't make much difference to him in all honesty, "Hey Big-Sis Hanabi," He greeted as politely as he could, but the lack of enthusiasm his voice told Hanabi he wasn't exactly in a great mood.

Letting out sigh, the Hyuuga Heiress took a step closer to her nephew, her foot right next to her back as a somewhat disappointed, yet concerned look came over her face, "Come on now, you seemed fine during dinner, don't tell me I hurt your pride bad enough you needed to wait and sulk out here." She asked, a bit of a teasing tone to in her voice to keep the atmosphere around them from getting too moody.

Luckily, it seemed to have done the trick, as Boruto quickly rolled himself over, picking himself up and standing up to her. A somewhat embarrassed tint on his cheek at her light jab at his pride, plus the fact that she was bit taller than him, causing him to stare up didn't help his confidence as he tried to rebuttal, only for Hanabi to quickly press her finger against his lips before he could let the words flow through them, silencing him as she gave a slight giggle through her smile.

"Don't get too loud, we may be in the main compound away from the others, but we're still outside, and I know you can be a bit loud when you get a bit heated." She cheerfully stated with a knowing look that had the Uzumaki slumping his shoulders knowing she was right, lowering his head down to the ground that had the cheerful Hyuuga doing a more sympathetic look and tone, "Wanna talk about it?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, the Uzumaki gave a simple nod.

Causing Hanabi to bring the two of them down to the deck, legs thrown over the side as they looked out at the garden together, her posture relaxed as she leaned slightly back, while Boruto's was slightly tensed as he hunched over, hands slumped into the crevice of his lap as he seemed to try and find what he was gonna say. But, like the good older _sister _she was, Hanabi patiently waited, not rushing him, letting him get his own thoughts out before giving some of her own, and making sure he didn't get too depressed by teasing him every now and then, getting him just flustered enough to lighten the mood, and keep his mind from staying on a certain subject for too long.

But by the end of it, Boruto had his head rested against Hanabi's shoulder, having told her the most of the feelings that had been weighing him down, making sure to omit the more, stranger details of course. Letting his body relax against her, her rhythmic breathing helping to relax his own body. The two had also shared a close bond, one in which Boruto felt relaxed to share most things with her that he'd have trouble talking about with even his own parents, or closest friends.

And Hanabi decided to delve deeper into the bond, as she noticed he still seemed a bit tense, decided to do something that should never be committed between Aunt and Nephew.

"Hey, remember our little night together during our last birthday?"

Or in their case, recommitted.

Boruto's face quickly went red, her tone and the quick glance he took at her face was all he needed to confirm exactly what she was talking about. One of the reasons they had a strong bond was the fact they had the same birthday, at first it was a bit strange to spend the day with his Aunt, and through some of them, felt a bit annoyed. But now, he didn't care much, it was something nice only the two of them shared, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't smiling by the end of the day when it ended by how fun they'd usually be.

But, their last Birthday, ended a little differently than usual. With Hanabi making it a surprise that the two of them would take a private two day one night trip out to one of the nearby towns, famous for their hot springs. And that night, had him receiving one of the best Birthday presents he ever had.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes, huh?" Hanabi sarcastically stated in knowing tone as she saw the tent growing in his pants, his tinted red cheeks also being an indication. Her smirk widening as she felt him place his hand atop of her's, and give it a knowing squeeze.

* * *

"Someone's a bit excited?" Hanabi cooed as she leaned back, legs spread to the sides slightly as she used her other arm to hold herself up from behind, while her other hand was wrapped around Boruto's neck as she pulled him closer against herself. His smaller body pressing against her own as his hands roamed around her form.

The two were currently in the heiress's own room, despite Boruto's having been closer, it was safer to come here to ensure their privacy. That and it gave her more time to tease him on the way there. The sway of her hips as she walked in front. And when finally reaching their destination, the older Hyuuga proceeded to make a bit of show as she detached her red skirt from her kimono, showing off the bottom parts of her legs along with a slit to the side that exposed a good chunk of one of her thigh while the rest of her slender legs were on display.

And though there weren't any lights on, the moonlight from the outside was more than enough for Boruto to appreciate her figure. She may not have been as gifted as her Sister in some areas, but she still had plenty to be proud of.

She was brought out of her thoughts with a light moan as she felt Boruto give a hearty and enthusiastic squeeze to her covered breasts, a wicked smirk on her face as she looked down at her nephew, his face red with embarrassment, but that didn't slow him down as he was completely focused on her, body. Hanabi deciding to help out as she brought a finger to the neckline of her kimono, slowly and sensually pulling it down until one of her breasts popped free into the open. Boruto wasting no time in seizing the orb as he cupped it with one hand, and placed it into his mouth. Hanabi moaning in delight as he sucked away like a newborn baby, one of her hands now caressing his hair as she lightly pushed him more into her blossom, making sure to voice her pleasure every time he used his tongue against her perky nipple.

_'Guess it's time to put in some work myself',_ Hanabi decided as she removed her hands from the back of his neck, making sure to sensually trace it down his body, letting it rest against his covered stomach for just a moment before skillfully moving her fingers to open up the waistband of his pants and boxers before diving her hand right inside, the shudder and moan Boruto produced as her silky fingers wrapped around his hardening length making her grin widely.

She expertly pumped her hand up and down, making sure to give enough pleasure to get a reaction out of the blonde, while also not turning him into goo as he tried to keep focused on her body. The moans and hot breaths he let out over her chest making Hanabi purr in delight as she felt more of his precum leak out from his tip, coating her hand in some of it as she used it to help slide her hand up and now.

_'He's gotten bigger,'_ The Hyuuga thought as she continued her movement. Last time, he was only big enough for her hand to move halfway up and down without accidentally slipping off, but now, he was long enough that she could much more easily move her hand with longer, fuller pumps. While also making sure to express her gratitude as Boruto now started to give her other breast some attention with his lips, while also making sure not to ignore the other one as well as he groped at it.

But she was starting to get tired of this foreplay, and by the way Boruto seemed to now started getting reckless with his movements along with slightly bucking his hips to try and match her pumps, she decided it was time to move onto the next step.

And so, she removed her hand from his shaft, a disappointed groan leaving the blonde's lips as she also removed his mouths and hands from her breast. Only to quickly shut up as he saw her reposition herself in front of him, opening up the slit on her kimono's bottom as she hiked up the bottom of her kimono from the front. Spreading her legs as she revealed her dark panties to him, a small smirk on her lips when she saw he noticed the damp spot present in spite of the darkness, not wasting a moment as she brought a hand down to it, and simply moved it to the side, revealing her awaiting folds to him.

Boruto couldn't help but suck his lips in and take a deep breath at the sight. Hanabi looked absolutely breathtaking, and it made his heart beat widely, as he started to smell some of the scent her bottom lips were producing. And quickly following his instinct, he pulled down his pants and boxers in one go, kicking them out from his legs as he revealed his pulsing member out in the open for the first time in the night.

_'Yep, he's gotten bigger,'_ Hanabi smirked as she teasingly brought a finger up to her lips and lightly bit on it, smelling the musk he was producing smelling much stronger than what she could recall last time, further showing his progressing into a man as she felt her pussy start to drip in anticipation as he shuffled his way between her legs. One hand on her smooth thigh to help steady himself, while the other gripped his member to line himself up. And when his tip pressed against her entrance, he pushed himself in with one fell swoop, enticing a satisfying moan from Hanabi while he could only grunt at the overwhelming sensation.

The two took a moment to appreciate the feeling, Hanabi handling much better than her nephew as he seemed to struggle to keep still and focused, while she was able to just simply bask in the sensation as she let her eyes close for a moment as she tilted her head back. But she knew what she wanted, and what he did as well. And so, looking back down at him, her eyes locked with his, she gave a simple nod.

"Ahh!" Hanabi whined as Boruto started to pump his hips in and at of her at a frantic pace. His hips slapping against her thighs as he leaned forward onto her, one arm gripping her thigh to use as leverage while the other went past her waist to the floor behind them, to help keep himself from falling onto her. Grunting as he shut his eyes from the immense pleasure he felt, the way her pussy wrapped around his shaft, the little bumps she had inside as he dragged against them, the way she held him close and had him go even deeper. It was amazing.

Hanabi meanwhile, couldn't stop the stupid smile on her face as she panted in time with each of his thrust, letting out a particularly deep and loud moan every time he went deeper than she expected as she did her best to keep still and let him get adjusted in their first round, she could wait to have her fun. In truth, Boruto wasn't the best she ever, his thrust while passionate, were imprecise, uneven, no real rhythm. But there was something about him, the way he would shy away at first when she would start these little flings, before opening up and exploring her body frantically with enthusiasm that made her pride as a woman soar. Not to mention the sinful nature of their relationship added another flavor to their romps that she felt would never be topped. It may not have been overwhelming euphoria, but she loved the feeling of being connected with him.

And it would only grow over time, they may have not done it in a while, but Hanabi could feel Boruto already start to get the grove he first discovered during their first time. His thrust finally starting to set into a rhythm as they become more consistent in force. Hard enough to send some ripples on the skin of her thigh and bottom ass, and providing her breasts with a slight jiggle, while also causing him to not loose enough momentum to fall out of pace as he grunted into her chest, the feeling of her hand roaming onto his back and scratching it somewhat frantically with his thrust, as her pants started to become higher pitched helped to boost his confidence, especially as she occasionally bucked her hips to meet his, causing them both to moan loudly as he reached even deeper than before.

They kept like this for a couple of minutes, the sound of their groans, pants, moans, and skin slapping against each other filling the room along with the sweet they were starting to produce. Getting use to the blissful, yet not yet overwhelming euphoria of their actions. But still, with time, they felt themselves starting to get closer to their releases. While Hanabi was much more relaxed in her getting closer to her release, her years of experience allowing her to treat this current round as more of a relaxing massage than a dam breaking. Boruto was having a much harder time being time, his youthful and growing body wanting nothing more than to experience that blissful and euphoric pleasure he had felt before. Wanting nothing more than to go wild and let instinct take over. The only reason he hadn't blown his load yet being his training to becoming a ninja along with his Uzumaki and Hyuuga genes greatly increasing his stamina and strength than a normal boy his age should be possible of.

But even so, he could feel himself start to waning, his grunts becoming harsher, his movements starting to sluggish as his focused waiver, but still, he tried to his best. Not wanting to just give himself pleasure, but make sure Hanabi finished as well, he had to show his gratitude for this by giving her that at least.

_'He's so thoughtful,'_ Hanabi thought as she figured out Boruto's struggle, being able to tell by his movements he was close, but was just keeping himself at bay as he waited for her release as well. She was touched by his actions. And while part of her wanted to help his pride and let him do his best, and possibly reach his goal if they worked together just right. This was only their first round, and she felt he had done enough that he could release before her, he had done more than enough already.

Besides, she already had other, plans for him to bring her a release in a bit.

So, wrapping both her arms around his back, she brought her lips to the side of his head, letting it stay there for just a moment as she heard him breath out, "Big-Sis," a smile forming on her face from his words as he tried to warn her, she whispered in his ear with soft, caring, warm whisper, "Its ok, you can let it out.", tightening her hold around him, and spasming the walls in her pussy to give him that final push.

And hearing her words, Boruto allowed himself to go over the edge, and so, wrapping his own arms as tight as he could around his Aunt, bucked his hips one final time, pressing himself fully against her body as her chest squished and pressed against his own, one of her legs lightly wrapping around his waist to help push his member even deeper as she squeezed her walls as best she could. Hanabi letting out a loud, satisfying sigh while Boruto let out a deep, spine-shivering groan as he felt his dick pulse and release his semen wave after wave as he shot inside of his Aunt.

The two kept their embrace as they let their pants fill the room, Boruto's breathing much deeper than his aunts as they let their bodies relaxed, the feeling of their clothes clinging to their skin now being felt as they each took in the blissful feeling they had just experienced. But as Boruto was trying to regain his senses, he felt a slight tug against his body. Looking up, he saw Hanabi giving him a warm, yet sultry and teasing smile.

"Feel better?" She asked, already knowing the answer, but wanted to him to give one himself as he lightly nodded his head up and down. Causing her to grin widely, "Good, cause I wanna try something out." She stated with clear excitement in her voice, catching Boruto's attention as he knew that look in her eyes and tone in her voice. The same one she had when she first introduced him to this type of activity on their birthdays. And he couldn't help but feel excited at what she could have planed. Hanabi smirking knowingly at him as she felt him start to harden inside of her once again.

* * *

"Big-Sis Hanabi!" Boruto shouted, eyes clenched shut as his back was to the floor, frantically panting as he thrust his hips up and down, his hands clenching his Aunt's shapely thighs as she bounced up and down his cock with a brisk pace. Their skin smacking against each other as the sound of her ass cheeks rippling against his lap helped to fill the room along with slurping and groaning from the current participants. Her kimono now having opened up completely as her freed breasts jiggled widely up and down, the only thing keeping her kimono up being her sleeves as they were still connected, but other than that, it hung loosely on her form. With the Hyuuga having no immediate plans to fully remove it as her hands were preoccupied with the recent additions in the room.

"Big-Sis!" Boruto's voice groaned, but it wasn't the same Boruto as before, no. Instead, this one stood tall next to Hanabi, his legs buckling as his eyes were also scrunched tight in pleasure, as his hands gripped the locks of her hair as she bobbed her head up and down expertly on his shaft. His grip barely affecting her movements despite how rough it seemed, as she continuously took all of him in with overwhelming skill as her tongue wrapped and coiled itself around his length, squeezing out more droplets of his precum for her to drink down before his main release. Letting herself lightly gag and hum around his member to further stimulate it as well. Smirking as best she could around him as she felt his grip on her head tightening.

And to her other side, she expertly pumped her hand on another shaft, identical to the other two she was servicing but still receiving just as much pleasure as she used the precum leaky from his tip to lubricate his length and slide her skin blissfully against his own, making sure to squeeze just enough to have him grunt out in pleasure.

Hanabi had to admit, she was having much more fun than she anticipated as she worked the multiple cocks around her. The veins around her eyes due to her activated Byakugan allowing her to focus on each and every one of them at the same time, while also viewing their reactions as they continued their little gangbang. She didn't know what made her want to try this, but the thought of having multiple clones of her nephew for her to pleasure excited her like nothing else she ever thought, not to mention, her experience allowed her to still keep charge and mostly in control as she was able to multitask on them like she was an expert on these sorts of things.

_"Mmmhh-ahhhh," _Hanabi cooed as she pulled the clone's cock off her mouth with a pop, a trailed of spit connecting the pulsing member to her mouth. A disappointed groan leaving the clone's lips from the loss of her warm mouth, only to quickly shut up as she used her hand to now pump his length skillfully while her mouth went to work on the other clone she had only been giving a handjob till now. She wasn't about to let any version of her nephew get the short end of the stick as she quickly took the clone's shaft all the way down to his base, leaving a sloppy kiss on his lap before bobbing her head up and down. Working double time to make up for the wait she put the clone through till now. And by the way he groaned and gripped her head, she assumed he more than enjoyed it.

But as she sucked one clone off, bounce up and down the original, she decided to give the one she was leaving with a handjob something else. And so, with a firm, but thankfully non-painfully tug on his cock, she guided the clone to her front, her 360 vision allowing her to guide the clone while also watching everything else. And so, using one of her arms, the elder Hyuuga cupped both her round full breast, presenting them to the clone as she raised them up just to the height of where his shaft stood. And quickly getting the idea, the clone cupped both her breast, slightly opened them up, and inserted his well lubricated cock into the glorious valley between, before pressing both the press together in a soft warm embrace that had him groaning in pleasure, knees buckling as he feared for a moment of losing his balance, before letting instinct take over and thrusting in and out of the new hole she had provided for him with her breasts.

The original fucking her pussy as she bounced atop of him. A clone she was sucking off as he started to thrust in tandem to the bobs of her head as his balls smacked against her chin. And another using her breast for a titty-fuck. Never did the Hyuuga Heiress picture she would do something like this, but now that she had, she couldn't get enough. Expressing her delight as she moaned and whined around the cock in her mouth, her bounces getting frantic and wild as her hips started to become a blur, while her nipples were harder than she ever felt before.

But, there was one hole left unoccupied, the little pucker on her behind. And she knew Boruto was capable of producing one more clone that would have solved that little problem. But.

_'Might be a bit too much for him at the moment.' _The Hyuuga thought as she continued pleasuring the three versions of her Nephew, maybe next time they'd try anal. A potential gift for when he graduated from the academy?

But that was for the future, and right now, it looked like the trio of Boruto's, along with Hanabi herself, were already close to their next release. Hanabi deciding abandoned all restraint and send all three of her nephews, along with herself, over the edge. And so, she acted in tandem as she wrapped an arm around the waists of both the Boruto clones standing besides her, before pulling them as close as she could against her form, taking the one in her mouth as deep as his length allowed her to, coiling her tongue around his member while also moaning around it to make him cum, while burying the cock of the other one deep into the valley inside her chest. And with one final, bounce, slammed her ass down on the original's lap as each one of their hands gripped her breasts, head, and thighs as hard as they could while also giving one last thrust to match her own.

A collection of groans and moans filled the room As Hanabi felt herself being blasted with semen in several directions. Her mouth filling up with wave after wave after wave of cum, shooting down her throat as she drank his salty, tasty fluid before having the clone pull himself out and painting the inside of her mouth along with her face with his seed, giving the Hyuuga a completely facial as she had to close her eyes to prevent any from blinding her pupils. Than again, her Byakugan still allowed her to take in the streaks that were made on her base as the clone there had simply filled the valley in her breast to the point it erupted like a geyser all over her form, reaching up to the bottom of her neck before dripping down her body and over her breasts as it clung itself along with her sweat against her skin. And with her enhanced vision, she could see the massive pool of mixed juices she and the original Boruto had created inside of pussy, not a single space left unmarked by their romp as each and every little space available was filled with their fluids, especially her womb.

_'Thank god for birth-control jutsu,'_ Hanabi praised as she basked in the afterglow of their session, deep, exhausted, yet enjoyable breaths passing through her airways as she let herself relax. Enjoying the brief cooling wind that blew past her body as the two Boruto clones disappeared, having exhausted their stamina with that bout while leaving their mark on her with their semen as she was left to bask in the gooy substance, having her briefly wonder if the semem of the clone's was fertile or sterile. Leaving just the original Boruto and herself by themselves as they recovered in her room.

_'I still can't believe this is real,'_ Boruto thought as his mind started to stabilize after the intense pleasure he felt, especially when his clones dissipated, multiplying the effects of his afterglow as their experiences were transferred over to him. His breathing labored and hard, but god, was it worth it. Especially as he looked up at the form of his amazing Aunt as she continued to sit up top of him. The moonlight presenting her form to him in its entirety, highlighting every curve she possed while also presenting the parts he and his clones had mark against her skin, his fluids and her sweet glistening in the moonlight.

The two also giving a slight shiver as they felt their mixed juices finally start to seep out between Boruto's deflating shaft and her pussy, coating his lap in the sticky substance, but honestly, the younger Uzumaki could care less as he let his body relax, but still kept his eyes open to gaze upon the woman atop of him as she used her fingers to scoop up the globs of semen on her face, making sure to make a bit of a show as she cleaned herself of the substance while also drinking down a scoop or two.

Hanabi smiled down at his form as her face was now mostly clean of his seed, with a couple of streaks still present in her hair she decided to leave for now. Gazing back down at him with a knowing look as the moonlight shined on her angelic yet sultry face as she tilted it to the side.

"Remember Boruto, if you ever need help, don't be afraid to come and see your _Big-Sis_,"


End file.
